Wrackspurt Season
by namnagii
Summary: Luna Lovegood, in her haste to find the mystical creatures called Wrackspurts, accidentally drags Hermione Granger along with her. With an unlikely group of friends unwillingly sticking around. Literally. Dramione / BlaisexLuna / TheoxPadma
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its Characters.

This is a 5-chapter story about interhouse unity and interhouse love. But no Hufflepuff, unfortunately.. :3

* * *

It was a fine and sunny day at Hogwarts. There were no storm clouds floating above the castle, and the breeze wasn't too hot nor too cold. The snow was starting to fade from the grass, the ice in the lake starts to melt, and the Whomping Willow's leaves were growing again. In short, it was a perfect sunny day in Spring.

Students were jolly, happy and active that day and they were ecstatic to get out of the gloomy castle. They ran around Hogwarts's hallways until they reach the great entrance. First, Second and Third years headed to the Black Lake. Their excited faces showing it all. Even the Fifth and Sixth years looked like joyful little kids. And then there were the Seventh years. The batch where the famous Harry Potter is from. The batch that has the War Heroes in it. The batch with the Golden Boy, the Quidditch King and the Brightest Witch of all.

Speaking of the brightest witch, she seems to be standing beside a strange contraption. And from the looks of it, it was muggle. A muggle pickup truck to be exact. Hermione Granger was impatiently tapping her foot looking like she was waiting for someone. Well, she is.. or was.

"Augh! Where the hell is Luna? She was supposed to be here fifteen min-" the headgirl stopped her rant when she saw a flash of dirty blonde hair running straight towards her. "Luna! Where have you been?"

"My apologies, Hermione. I was held up by Micheal. He was asking me some questions about Umgubular Slashkilters. You see, I had a theory that Cornelius Fudge had one before and he was asking where he could get-"

"Of course." Hermione said, stopping Luna from babbling more about some non-existent creature, her voice lacing with sarcasm. "It's okay. Shall we start, then?"

"Okay." was the soft reply.

"Alright, Luna. We are just going for a round or two on the grounds. So please, follow my instructions okay?" the brunette started to explain the rules and regulations to Luna before they officially start. But Luna seems to look a bit distracted and looked like she had a lot going on in her head.

"Okay." she still answered nonetheless.

"Do not press anything without my permission, okay?"

"Okay."

"and never, ever, press this button over here, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hop on." Hermione sighed and got inside the car. She figured that explaining the instructions to the daydreaming blonde would probably be pointless. Better get started now than waste a few more minutes trying to get those words in Luna's head, right?

"Okay." Luna followed her example.

"Luna?"

"Hmm?" the girl replied seemingly distracted by the round mechanism in front of her.

"Don't you ever say anything other than Okay? Like, Alright, Copy that, Hoorah?" she grimaced when she finished her sentence. _Hoorah?_

"Alright, Copy that, Hoorah, Hermione." Luna answered, following what Hermione had said. _Bloody Hell,_ Hermione thought. _I never meant this kind of following. _She thought about what she had said to Luna. Something about following all her instructions. Hermione just shook her head and groaned.

"Let's just get this over with. Seatbelts." Hermione instructed and Luna gleefully followed. "Start the engine," the blonde girl twisted the keys in its slot and the sound of the engine commenced. "So, we have to-"

Hermione's sentence was unfortunately cut off when Luna kicked on the pedal and promptly sped up into the forbidden forest. The Gryffindor screamed so loud that the windows might threathen to break. "I'm sorry, Hermione. This is the only way I could get there in time.." Hermione looked at her in incredulity. "Professor McGonagall banned me from using brooms. She didn't say anything about cars." She smiled in amusement at finding a loophole. Hermione Granger was still speechless. She always knew Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason.

As if a miracle was brought on her, she finally spoke up. "Luna! What were you thinking?!" Hermione then looked back in front just in time to see a tree just a few feet away from them. "Look out!"

Luna turned the wheel to the left and the backside of the pick-up tuck scraped the tree. "Woops." Lovegood said and the other girl beside her felt like fainting. Hermione held on to the wheel of the car as if yanking it.

"Give me the fucking wheel! Damnit!"

"No, Hermione. I'm sorry," Luna answered, slapping Hermione's hands away. Hermione was getting really worried because they seem to gain more and more speed. "It's just that, it's Wrackspurt season and they would only show up when the sun is shining. So we should hurry!"

"What the hell is a wackspoot?!"

"Wrackspurts, Hermione. Wrackspurts."

"Who cares about the wackspoots?! Stop the car right now!"

"It's wrack-"

"Look out!"

* * *

"Hey, Blaise. Do you think this bark is moist enough?" Draco Malfoy asked his companion across from him. They were gathering some potion ingredients for a mixture, which is probably illegal, in the forbidden forest.

Blaise went to Draco and touched the bark in his hand. He contemplated for a moment then finally answered. "Yeah. But not as moist as my skin."

"How.. vain, Blaise."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Lovegood, Please. Stop. The. Car." Hermione gave up on prying Luna's hands off the wheel and controlling it herself and was now holding on for dear life. They were speeding off faster than the Hogwarts Express. "Please, Luna. I'm begging you. If you have a death wish, please oh please leave me out of it."

"Relax, Hermione. Once we get to the nest, they would heal you if ever we would crash. Only if we get there exactly in time, that is."

"I didn't die in the war, and I won't for the love of me, die in a car crash!" Hermione shouted and glared at Luna. They swerved to the side again for having avoided another tree. "I SWEAR, Luna Lovegood. If I die today and you live, I would haunt you. Oh, Merlin. WHY on Earth did I leave my wand?!"

"Oh no, you won't. We won't die today. Almost there."

* * *

"Hey, Blaise. Do you think this-"

"Same answer." Draco was about to say something cutting, but was unable to when he saw a peculiar object in the distance. "Holy butter biscuits."

"What? What is it?" Blaise turned to look at the direction Draco was staring at and his eyes immediately widened. "Is that Lovegood and-"

"Granger." they both were momentarily shocked but then Draco finally registered what the two of them were riding. His upperlip promptly curled up in distaste. "What is that abominable contraption doing here?!"

"Never mind that! They're headed straight toward us!"

"Hey! Stop!"

* * *

"Luna, hit the brakes! You're going to run into them!" Hermione screeched so loudly that even Luna thinks the glass in the car would break. "Luna!"

The blonde girl cringed but didn't exactly notice the two boys up ahead. She was too preoccupied thinking about the Wrackspurts. "Hmm?" she hummed, distractedly.

"For fuck's sake, LUNA!"

"Lovegood! Stop the car!" Blaise continued shouting but it seems Luna wasn't planning to stop the car anytime soon. "Merlin, she's not going to fucking stop the car!"

"The what?" confused, Draco asked.

It was really too close to the two gentlemen now that they could practically hear Hermione screaming inside the truck. Blaise realized, a second too late, that they don't have time to jump out of the way. "Stop the car!" screamed both Blaise and Hermione.

Blaise and Draco cast an immobilizing spell at the same time, causing it to backfire. The result was not even the opposite of immobilization really, the two boys got stuck on their backs in both sides of the pick up truck, unable to move. It was like both their spells created a magical super glue.

Luna finally noticed the two young Slytherins and smiled brightly at them. "Hi Draco, Hi Blaise."

"Lovegood," seethed Draco, unable to shout because of fear. "stop this muggle vehicle right now, or I'll-"

"Tree!" shouted Blaise.

"_Reducto!_" fortunately, Draco was holding his wand. Thank Merlin.

"That was close!" exclaimed Hermione in terrified relief. Draco couldn't agree more.

"Too close!"

"You have your wand!? Stop this car!" Blaise roared at Draco. "You stupid fool!"

Draco momentarily acquised but then his stubborn self took over. "Well, I'M sorry. YOU do it then if you're so smart."

"Malfoy, this isn't time to play the contumacious game!" Blaise boomed from the other side of the truck. Draco was about to retort when Hermione prevented him to.

"Oh for goodness sake. Shut up!" she yelled in frustration. "Besides, that won't work! This car is immuned to spells! As evidenced by your being stuck there."

Draco almost cried in despair. "Brilliant," he sang sarcastically. "a magic-resistant muggle vehicle. Just bloody brilliant."

"Cast the spell to un-stick us, you idiot!" the Italian angrily shrieked, like a little girl I might add, at Draco.

The young Malfoy's blood boiled and in an equally shrill voice, he shouted, "Haven't you heard what she said? Magic-resistant!"

* * *

Up ahead, Padma was just coming down from a suspicious looking tree when she heard screaming. And there it was, four students in a muggle car. It was a sight, really. It was lucky enough that they were in a secluded place. And unlucky because she noticed they were in trouble.

"Padma!" shouted Hermione. "Help us!"

"Patil, help!" yelled Blaise.

"She's driving us nuts! Literally!" screamed Draco.

The Ravenclaw Patil twin dropped her bag and pointed her wand at the incoming automobile and shouted the same spell the two Slytherin idiots used.

"No!" all of them, except Luna cried out.

Padma cursed when she accidentally dropped her wand. Just like what happened to the two, Padma was pulled over to the car and got stuck on her back just beside Blaise. "What the-"

"Hi, Padma! Need a lift?" the other Ravenclaw greeted in a cheery voice.

"Now you're also stuck with us." Blaise informed her, desperation lacing his tone. "I hope you did what you already wanted to do because I think we won't see another day."

"Shut up, Zabini!" Hermione scolded. "While I might agree with you, there are worse things we should be worrying right now." she huffed and held on the dashboard a little tighter. "We might get expelled!"

In spite of themselves, Padma, Draco, and Blaise rolled their eyes. "It appears you haven't sorted out your priorities yet." the Malfoy heir retorted.

Insulted, Hermione opened her mouth to say something back but what came out was different. "TREE!"

Luna luckily avoided it and swung heavily to the right. "Woops."

"LOVEGOOD!" guess who shouted that one.

* * *

Theo was flying over on his broom, humming to himself and thinking about something when he heard all the shouting. He looked down and saw five students in a car. It was a sight, really. He smirked but it fell when he noticed how fast the car was going and the voices absolutely horrified. He swooped down and flew beside the speeding vehicle.

"What the-"

"THEO!" bellowed Draco. "Am I so glad to see you!" he held out both his arms, "Pull me off this thing. But you can't use magic!"

"What?!" Theo's eyes widened in shock. "Then how can I help you off that thing?!"

Padma's eye twitched. "Just fucking help us, you moron."

Theo just noticed Padma was on the other side. He didn't recognize her at first because her perfectly straight hair was all over her face. Theo smirked. "Well, well. Didn't see you there, Patil."

Padma's eye twitched again. "Now is not the time, Nott."

Draco noticed their interaction and was slightly intrigued. "I would like to know what the history is between you two, but first, I would want to be unstuck from this fucking puck-up truck first!"

"Pick-up truck." Hermione and Padma corrected.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course, you swots."

When they were momentarily distracted, they didn't notice Theo land at the back of the pick up truck. He secured his broom down and tried to pull Draco off first. It wasn't working. He tried to pull Blaise off, then Padma, but it also was a futile attempt.

Padma closed her eyes and counted from one to ten. She blew out a breath and said, "Now what?" the three boys didn't have the time to answer her because they noticed Hermione and Luna wrestling over something.

"NO!" came from Hermione.

"Please, Hermione. We need this now." said a dreamy, yet slightly panicked voice.

"What do you mean, we?! I said, NO, Luna. Are you out of your-" she never finished her sentenced because the car just shot up to the sky.

They all screamed. Of course, you could tell who screamed the loudest.

"LUNA!" This was the first time Padma screamed. The girl is usually composed and silent. And has a pretty damn good poker face.

Luna Lovegood just put on a pair of glasses and opened the driver's door. She looked down, cast a spell with her wand and closed the door. She took off her glasses and huffed. "I can't see the rest of them. I think we should-" presses another button.

The car speeds forward like a lightning bolt and disappears into the distance.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

They all awoke when they felt the car moving and about to fall. All of them immediately noticed they were on top of a tree and dangerously about to fall off.

"I thought it was just a nightmare!" Draco tried to wriggle off the car but was failing miserably.

"Please tell me we're still at Hogwarts.." The Ravenclaw Patil whined. Wow, she never whined before. Padma and Blaise were also trying to get off the car but also stopped in defeat. Theo hopped off the back and jumped down the tree broom in hand. Hermione and Luna did the same.

"Well, aren't you going to help us?" Blaise asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

Hermione sighed in frustration. She climbed back up and tried to pull Blaise off. Luna and Theo helped her and after many hard tugs and several muttered curses, they were able to get him off. 'This is ridiculous!' Hermione had said. The down side was, Blaise's favorite black jumper got ripped. "At least I'm free." he tried to console himself.

All four of them proceeded to free Padma. It took a lot less time and effort to get her off the car. Then five of them to pull Draco off. Hermione saying something about the heaviest should be the last because it should take at least five people to pull them off the truck. Draco answered that he was slim and fit. But the only Gryffindor insisted he was the heaviest because of his big head.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny, Granger." he rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless. "But I must say, you ARE far heavier than me."

"And why is that, Malfoy?" Hermione asks, humoring him.

"It's because of that bush on your head. That must weigh at least ten pounds."

Hermione practically growled and made to launch herself at Draco. But Theo and Blaise fortunately held on to her. Preventing her from attacking the smug blonde.

"Children," Blaise softly chastised. "play nice." at this, Hermione huffed and yanked her arms away from the two Slytherin buddies. She turned and walked to the opposite direction. She wasn't usually this violent, Draco thought. It must be the tiring journey that made her this irritable and easily angered.

Blaise went to look at the silent and guilty Ravenclaw girl looking on the ground. "Lovegood," he started quietly as to not scare her off. "Why, I mean, why did you do this?"

Luna looked up with big and guilty eyes. "I'm sorry. It's Wrackspurt season and I just want to see if they're planning something dubious." At Blaise's blank look, she continued. "You see, they escaped from the Ministry Elfin' Safety Enquiry and they're dangerous. As you can witness, Hermione is affected." both Draco and Blaise turned to look at Hermione smashing a long and thick tree branch on the ground while screaming something. "Wrackspurts are invisible. They come in through your ears and make your head go fuzzy. You can only see them if you wear Spectrespecs. Most of the students in Hogwarts were acting weird today. So I suppose it's Wrackspurt Season." she pointed at Padma and Theo arguing about something. "They're also affected."

"Oh-kay." Draco sang. "I think I'm going to stop Granger from hurting herself." As he passed by Blaise he muttered a, "Good luck with Looney." And continued on the raging Gryffindor.

Hermione looked up to see Draco coming over to her but ignored him and continued smashing the tree branch on the ground like all of this is its fault. Poor thing.

"Granger,"

Hermione didn't look up this time and kept hurting the poor tree branch.

"Granger, stop it."

"Go away, Malfoy. Or else I won't think twice about hitting you." She said through gritted teeth.

Draco sighed and instantly knew what was wrong. "This isn't just about Lovegood, is it?"

Hermione still didn't look at him. Still hitting the ground like it would eventually surrender.

"Look, what you saw was nothing. Come on, love. Stop hitting the Earth."

This time, Hermione's head snapped up and she glared daggers at the blonde. "Don't you dare call me that, you filthy liar!"

"Hermione.." Draco says softly. Too soft that only Hermione could hear him. "Hermione, listen-"

"Is everthing alright?" it was Padma. She was behind Draco, It was the first time she looked worriedly at Hermione. "Did you hurt yourself, Hermione?"

"No, I'm alright." the golden girl answered. Padma nodded and turned back to where she came from. "Just stay away from me, Malfoy."

* * *

"Why did you leave me out there waiting, Padma?" Theo whispered so softly that if Padma wasn't listening she wouldn't have heard him. "I was there for hours. If you weren't planning on showing up, you could have just said so." He must have sensed she was about to answer back, and would probably argue just like earlier. "And don't tell me 'This isn't the time to talk about this, Nott.' again." he added, mimicking what the Patil twin had said.

Padma just sat there, head buried in her arms and knees. She didn't know what to tell him. She did go there. But when she saw Theo walking over carrying his broom, she lost her nerve and went to hide. She climbed up a tree with very thick leaves so the other boy won't see her.

"I mean, I was really excited you finally agreed to meet me, and then after a few more hours, I know you'd never show. I was humming all the time I was floating there. Trying to make the pain go away. I was so disappointed." she felt Theo sit right beside her and saw between the space in her arms that he was playing with the grass. "But then, I saw you got stuck on that truck. And I realized you planned to show but was just too afraid." Padma knew he was looking at her now. "Why?" she finally looked up to see him staring seriously at her. She was about to open her mouth to answer when she heard Hermione scream something.

"Don't you dare call me that, you filthy liar!" this worried her and made her forget what she was about to tell Theo.

"Excuse me." she says. Stalling they're confrontation.

"Okay."

"Is everything alright?" Theo heard Padma ask. "Did you hurt yourself, Hermione?"

* * *

"Luna," Blaise called. Luna just stood there staring into space. "Lovegood. Hey, are you home?"

"Yes, Blaise? What is it?"

"Did you even hear what I was saying?"

"Sorry. I didn't." Luna looked up at him under her lashes. That same guilty stare directed at him.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm not mad. And as you can see, they aren't either. So stop feeling guilty. That was what I said just a moment ago." as Blaise finished, Luna took a sit on a large rock. Hugging her knees to her chest just like what Padma did.

"That's the problem," voice muffled by her knees, she explained, "they are not mad because it's normal for me to do something this weird. Like they expected this to happen. Like they expected I'd mess up."

"No, Luna." the dark Slytherin contradicted, and sat down next to her. "That's not how they, we feel. We accept this happened because this is you. Not in a bad way. They are a little mad, yes. And if this happened under my hand too, they'd also react like this, you know?" At Luna's silence, he took this as a sign to continue. "To emphasize this more, we already know your fascination about mystical creatures. The point is, however, is that they didn't get mad because they think you're weird and this is not unusual, but because you're their friend. You get what I'm saying?"

Luna nodded and smiled slightly. "Draco doesn't want to be my friend."

Blaise scoffed and chuckled. "That idiot? He wouldn't even admit Theo and I are his friends. Don't be offended by that." when Luna's smile widened, he knew he did something right for once in his life.

* * *

"So.. where are we again?" Draco asked. It was peculiar they didn't question where they were. When they landed, which the group barely even remembered, they were acting strange. And were oddly feeling depressed, angry even. Maybe it really was Wrackspurt season.

"I told you it's the season of the Wrackspurts." Of course, Luna would voice out what they were all thinking. "Are you all feeling fuzzy?"

Draco, surprisingly, was the only one who answered. "I do."

Luna gasped, eyes widening. "Then that's dangerous! In order to get the Wrackspurts out of your head is to think positive and happy thoughts!"

From her left side, Hermione snorted. "For Malfoy? He doesn't have happy thoughts. Or, positive thinking." oblivious to Draco's tense posture, she continued. "The only close thing to happy thoughts he could conjure in his mind is while kissing that pug Pansy."

Draco bristled from his spot beside Blaise. The other Slytherin saw a flicker of hurt on his face but it quickly morphed into anger. "Too far, Granger."

"What's too far, Draco?" Theo inquired with sarcasm albeit not in an insulting way. "You don't get mad that easily before." then a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Hmm. I'm starting to believe in these Wrackspurts."

Draco almost growled at Theo. "Shut up, YOUNG Nott." at Theo's eye twitch, Draco knew he hit a nerve. "Oh, still not over that issue, eh? My apologies, Young Master Nott."

Blaise, who knew what was going to happen next, shook his head in frustration. Theo pushed Draco hard. This Slytherin apparently did growl at the other one. "What the fuck, is your problem, Malfoy?!"

Draco also didn't know why he said that. He knew Theo never wanted to hear that nickname again. He and Blaise promised not to bring this up. But he did, anyway. Now he feels like a total asshole. He held up his hands, fighting back the stinging in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Theo. I don't know what came over me." then he promptly left. Turned on his heel and just went in to the dark forest.

Hermione looked at Draco's retreating form with a forlorn expression. As if she wanted to follow him, but held her ground. This did not go unnoticed by her four companions.

"I don't know what the issue here is, but I think we are brought here for a reason. Sorting out our problems, perhaps?" Padma pointed out. Then all of them looked at Luna. Except for one honey-eyed Gryffindor.

"What?" she said with big innocent eyes. "I was just looking for Wrackspurts."

Padma looked at her skeptically, but didn't pursue her theory. She scowled when she saw Hermione still gazing at the direction Draco disappeared to. "If you want to follow him, Hermione, you should go. I think he's not coming back anytime soon." she says, waiting for the curly-haired lass's reaction.

What she got from Hermione satisfied her curiosity. When Hermione's eyes met Padma's darker ones, they looked worried, unsure, afraid. Then as fast as it appeared, it was gone and was replaced by anger. Her shield. "Why would I want to follow him? I'd probably be the happiest girl in the world if he doesn't come back." she bit. Not knowing her answer just clicked something in Padma's head.

Interesting, the dark-haired Ravenclaw thought. She's really defensive. The voice in her head added. "No need to be so defensive about it." she doesn't know what came over her when she voiced out that last thought.

"I'm not being-" realizing how ridiculous she was being, Hermione decided to just shut the fuck up. "never mind. Excuse me." just like what Draco did, Hermione turned on her heel and left. But not in the direction Draco disappeared to.

The four who were left standing in the middle of the clearing watched Hermione depart with raised eyebrows.

"What the fuck is happening?"

"Don't worry, Theo." Padma comforted, sarcastically. Blaise noticed Padma used Theo's given name instead of his family name. Neither of them noticed. "Nothing your small brain couldn't handle."

"What?" obviously confused, Theo whipped around to look at the girl. "Wait, is this about something I said? Padma, you should know better." again with the first name basis.

Padma's nose flared. The younger Nott's confusion only intensified. "Oh, just because I am from Ravenclaw, I should know better? That it? You're the one going around telling people they're cowards!"

"Padma.." Luna whispered beside her. "Don't let it take control of your brain. It's just the Wrackspurt talking. Just think positive-"

The furious young lady swung around to face the blonde girl. "Shut up, Luna! This is all your fault!" with a deep breath, she added, "If someone is to blame here it's you! And even if these Wrackspurts really do exist, it's still your fault for going out and looking for them, dragging us all down with you!"

"That's enough, Patil!" Blaise roared, clearly angered.

Padma Patil, looking very beautiful even angry, turned abruptly to face Blaise. "And you! You think I don't know about your girlfriend?!" at Blaise's shocked look, she smirked despite her anger. "We all have secrets, Zabini. Some bigger than others." and with that, she too also disappeared in the forest.

A few moments of silence past and Theo cleared his throat. "Who else is going to walk out?" after he said that, Luna turned and walked away. Seconds later, Blaise followed. Only he went the other way.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

As it turned out, they never went out of the Hogwarts grounds. All six of them realized it, albeit separately, with surprised relief. Fortunately, the six students made it into the castle before curfew. But the only thing that's holding them from going straight to their own dorm rooms was their neglected patrol duties. With a unified sigh from all over the castle, they proceeded to patrol their part of the school. All of them, except Luna, thinking about going to bed. You could just guess what the other blonde was thinking.

The next morning, they decided they should just forget what had happened last night. It's kind of odd that all of them thought of the same thing, just oblivious about the fact.

Padma felt bad about snapping at Luna. The younger Ravenclaw was just trying to help. She felt even guiltier about what she had told Blaise. In her head, that was a form of blackmail. Even if she didn't threaten him to tell the whole school. She wasn't like her sister. And she felt most regretful for the way she had shouted at Theo. What has gotten into her? She knew he didn't meant it that way. Maybe it really was the Wrackspurt.

Hermione was no better. She had insulted Draco in the most hurtful way. Why oh why had she said that? Should she apologize? Of course she should! Just because she saw him kissing the pig-faced Parkinson doesn't mean she should fulminate the blonde by saying he doesn't have happy thoughts. With a heavy heart, she blamed those stupid Wrackspurts.

Draco awoke with a foul mood. How dare she? How can he explain what happened when she didn't even give him a chance to defend himself. That cow Pansy was the one who threw herself at him and proceeded to snog him senseless. Well, of course you couldn't blame the girl. She doesn't know he was taken. The whole school doesn't. So she shouldn't have blamed him for what had happened. He had been caught off guard. And the fact that he insulted his long time friend just because he mentioned something not worth getting mad at. Damn those Wrackspurts.

Theo and Blaise refused to think about what had happened last time. Only Theo could think that thinking about yesterday and last night so early in the morning will give you gas. And only Blaise thinks that bringing up their problem could give him wrinkles. For a guy who had seven step dads, he sure was girly.

Luna blamed the Wrackspurts for making her friends' heads go fuzzy.

* * *

When lessons started that day, All five of them were in the same class together. Trying to ignore the bad feelings, they just sat there and waited for the lecture to begin.

Hermione was just thinking of what to do about their stupendously dramatic situation when a wooden stool hit her back. "Ouch." she muttered and looked behind her, she saw Draco. Who does this guy thinks he is? Hermione glared at him. If her eyes held lasers, Draco's back would already be burned to ashes. She knows he knows, that he hit her with that wooden stool. "Rude much?!" she whispered to herself. "You could've at least said sorry. Git." she added.

Moments passed, they listened to Professor Vector drone on and on about something she already finished reading. Bored and out of her mind, Hermione was 'this' close to falling asleep but restrained herself from doing so.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy..." their professor said with an irritation in her tone. She was looking straight at the last row in the back.

"Yes, Professor?" he replied.

"What exactly are you doing, Draco?" Professor Vector asked him again. "You are supposed to pay attention, not write all over your classmate's face." the whole class started laughing. Even Padma couldn't hold her laughter. Hermione noticed that Theo was out cold on the seat beside him. With doodles drawn on his entire face. Hermione bit back a snicker. She was still mad at him.

"Sorry, Professor." Draco says, straightening his position on the chair. He caught Hermione staring at him and she avoided his stare as fast as she could.

"Stupid Jerk." she mumbled again to herself. She can feel her cheeks heating up, hating herself for feeling this way.


	3. Chapter 3

Their class ended and thankfully, nothing happened. Hermione was just thinking of ways how to get the pick up truck off that tree without using magic. She considered telling Harry and Ron, but thought against it. The youngest male Weasley would probably have a fit and wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Harry on the other hand, might share it with Ginny. And that female Weasley is worse than her brother at keeping secrets. Well, she'll have to just wing it.

Luckily, Hermione's next class was only with Blaise. History of Magic. Draco, Theo, and Padma had free period. She didn't know where Luna went. But why would she wonder where she is? The only thing Hermione should worry right now was how to tell Mr. Weasley how the car ended up on a tree. Oh, she hopes he forgives her.

This isn't so bad. Hermione thought. For all the people she gets to be stuck with, Blaise was the least bungle-some one of the bunch. He was formal, courteous and respectful. She won't have a hard time sitting next to him in class.

"Hi, Zabini." she says, settling down on the seat beside him. "How are you?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her casual tone but didn't say anything rude. "Granger. I'm absolutely perfect today, you?"

"Splendid." both shared a smile. Hermione was glad that Blaise didn't bring up what had happened last night, even though he wanted to. He really was a gentleman. Unlike some people.

As the class went on, Blaise and Hermione found themselves incredibly bored. Hermione tapping her right foot, copying notes but not really understanding them. Blaise pretending to listen and jotting down information when he actually was doodling on the margin of his parchment.

"Pst. Granger," the Italian Slytherin whispered beside her. "I have a plan. What do you say about breaking the rules for once?"

"Shh," she hushed, not looking at him. "stop talking or Professor Binns might hear you." she added, muttering under her breath.

"That old ghost couldn't hear me even if I shouted at the top of my lungs. Come on, golden girl. This is a once in a lifetime oppor-"

"Shh!" this time she turned to face him, making sure Binns wasn't looking at them, she hissed, "Let's talk about this later."

"This couldn't wait, Granger." looking around and making sure no one was listening, Blaise opened his mouth to speak. "You see," he mumbled, scooting closer. And Hermione instinctively leaned in. "this plan involves escaping from class."

Hermione recoiled, as if being burned. "What?!" she exclaimed silently. "Are you mad?!"

Ignoring her reaction Blaise started explaining his plan. "At the back of this classroom, there's a door. We barely use it," he pointed to the side, where a key was hung. "I'm going to use that key to unlock it, but I have to be subtle about it." Hermione still sat there, mouth hanging open. "so when I open the door, no one should notice me. That's where you come in."

"What-"

"You distract Professor Binns and everyone else here by asking a question. You'd stand in front of the classroom, voicing your confusion like a monologue."

"I'm not-"

"So, if you did that, it would be easy for me to put our bags outside and put the key back."

"Are you seriously-"

"That door leads to a secret hallway where I'm sure no one would be able to see us."

"Zabini-"

"So when you finished asking, I am going to wait for you to sit back down and watch the entire class expect Binns to answer. Your question should be really interesting and really hard so their entire attention should be focused on him. And as we wait for the class to fall asleep, Professor still explicating your question, we get up and get the hell outta here."

"How on-"

"Did you understand everything?"

"Blaise!" she hissed, clearly not impressed. Both not noticing the use of his given name. "You do realize this could get us into trouble if we get caught, right?!"

"We won't."

"What if-"

"Don't think about the what if's, Hermione." again, both didn't realize the name slip. "Don't you find this exciting? Breaking the rules and not get caught?"

Still, Hermione wasn't impressed. But this got her thinking. The other Gryffindors would stop calling her a killjoy if she shared this. People would say she was the only Gryffindor who's uptight and unadventurous. And looking into the future, she might actually want to say 'I can't believe I did that.' rather than 'I wish I did that.' weighing the pros and cons, Hermione considered Blaise's proposal.

"So," holding out his hand, Blaise smiled encouragingly at her. "What do you say?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Blaise and Hermione found themselves laughing while running in the secret hallway.

"That was awesome, Hermione!" he had to stop and take a breath because of too much laughing. "'To you, sir. What is the difference between an Elf, and a Goblin?' it wasn't part of the lesson but that made the old fool fumble in his book for answers." taking another deep inhale, he burst into another round of loud laughter. Hermione doing the same beside him. "'Yes, but sir, Goblins and Elves have the same skin. They are greenish and kinda stretchable. How can we differentiate them? And have you heard about Middle-earth, Professor? I heard they have good-looking Elves. But their Goblins look basically the same. Do you reckon it's because of the gold, sir?'"

"Shut up!" Hermione scolded, now sitting on the floor because of too much laughter. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I said that! Our classmates must think I've lost my marbles."

"They do." Blaise chuckled, sobering up. He held out his hand to help Hermione up, "Now come on, let's go to the Great Hall."

Taking his offered hand, Hermione stood up. "This has been.. interesting. I haven't had fun like this since after the war."

"Me too,Granger. Me too."

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Both whipped their heads to the sound and two pairs of eyes widened comically.

There, stood in front of them, was Professor McGonagall. Looking at them in disappointment. "Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger. Why are you here?"

"We-"

"Professor-"

"You know it is against the rules to cut classes. The only way to get inside this corridor was through where I came from and through that door. And I know you both have History of Magic right now. You know what this means?"

"Yes, Professor." both of them answered in unison.

"Twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Both of you earned yourselves detention. See you later in my office at seven pm sharp. Good day."

When McGonagall left, the two of them looked at each other and promptly burst out in loud guffaws.

Hermione haven't seen this side of Blaise before. She usually sees the prim and proper Blaise. The chivalrous and gentlemanly Blaise. The formal even in casual clothing Blaise. But this Blaise, was funny and carefree. Cunning and Sly. She knew there had to be a reason he was sorted into Slytherin.

Blaise was also thinking the same thing. He hasn't seen Hermione this outgoing and fun before. He always sees the Hermione who scolds her fellow Gryffindors. The Hermione berating Weasley and Potter almost everyday. Seeing her like this makes her look.. human.

"Later, Granger." he says, saluting at her. Forgetting about going to the great hall.

"See ya, Zabini."

* * *

Theodore Nott has never felt something like this before. He was so mad he could kill everyone in the room. Why was he so furious, anyway? And about something stupid, no less? Glaring at someone one table away. He just wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face when he made her laugh. SHE was HIS girl. HE should be making HER laugh.

"Theo, are you even listening to me?" his murderous thoughts were cut off by the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Uhm," he stammers, scratching his head. "what were you saying?" he added, smiling sheepishly.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sorry about last night. I-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Really? Then why do you look like you want to slaughter someone?"

"Nah," he waved Draco off. "don't worry it's not you I want to massacre." Draco noticed his friend across him wasn't looking at his person. But someone behind him.

"Then who-" the blonde turned around to look who Theo was glaring bullets at.

_Oh._

He was watching, who Draco assumed was Michael Corner, sitting too close beside Padma Patil. By Merlin! Theo was jealous! He never saw his friend getting jealous before! Sure, he was openly showing his interest towards the Ravenclaw beauty but he wasn't easily envious with her other suitors! Bloody hell. Theo must have it bad.

"Wow, mate. Never knew you were the jealous type."

"Me neither."

"You want me to get rid of him?"

"No." Theo shook his head. "Just leave them be." at the exact same time Theo finished his sentence, Micheal threw his arm around Padma's shoulders. Sensing the angry heat behind him, Draco instantly knew Theo was going to cause trouble. But before he knew it, he heard Theo shouting, "Incoming!" and a club sandwich kept speeding towards the Ravenclaw table. Only, it hit the wrong target.

"What the fuck?!" Padma screeched, horrified. The whole Great Hall went incredibly quiet and all of them turned to look at her.

As fast as he could, Theo shot up from his seat and ran towards Padma. Trying to clean the mess he made on her back. "I'm sorry! It wasn't meant for you! It was inteded to h-"

"Not meant for me?! It seems like it was for me considering it landed all over MY back!"

"Padma, I'm really sorry."

Snickering from his seat, Draco tried to enjoy the show. Despite feeling bad for his friend. _It's painful to see you struggle, man. Oh, young love. _He cringed at the last part. Very well aware he was in one.

"Stop touching me!"

"I'm only trying to help."

"Well, you've done enough!" despite Padma's protests against Theo helping her, the Slytherin boy won't take the hint. Grabbing her pumpkin juice, she poured it over his head, bottom up. "Now we're even!"

"Bloody Hell! I told you it wasn't for you and I was sorry!" trying to embarrass Michael, Theo grabbed a bowl of cold soup but in his haste, he accidentally hit Luna's pumpkin juice, spilling it all over her lap.

"Eeeep!" Luna screamed, instantly standing up. "That was a mean thing to do, Theo!"

"Shit. Sorry, Lovegood!"

The adolescent Nott raised his hands. Looking like he wanted to surrender. Luna grabbed an egg pie from the other Ravenclaw's plate and aimed for the guy who started it all. He dodged it and the pie hit Pansy instead.

"Ahh! My hair!" the Slytherin princess threw her yogurt at the small blonde girl. Apparently, Luna ducked. It hit an unlucky girl walking by. Then someone shouted,

"FOOD FIGHT!" hearing this, Luna, Theo, and Padma crawled under the table to avoid getting hit by stray food. Draco though, was unfortunate. Someone's pie hit him square in the face. Muttering curses, he knelt and looked for cover.

"Hey, ladies." Theo says. "Fancy meeting you here." it earned a glare from the girls. It was unusual to see anger on their faces. Padma was calm and quiet. Rarely getting angry. Luna was.. well, Luna. If you managed to piss Luna Lovegood off, then you're a total asshole. Only Theo can manage to anger both of them. "Oh-kay..."

"Aggggh! What have you done, DUNDER HEAD?!" Padma pulled Theo's shirt collar. Finding this all his fault that they're under the table taking cover.

"What? It wasn't for you! I swear!" Theo, obviously afraid of Padma, raised both his hands up just like he did earlier. Looking like he really wanted to surrender. Padma let go of his shirt, sat back calmly and sighed. Luna chuckled. Theo and Padma looked at her in wonder.

"Why are you laughing?" Padma asked, but Luna just kept on laughing.

"Is, is she okay?" the only guy beside them inquired. Padma just glared at him. Still, Luna kept on giggling. Finally, she stopped.

"Are you done?" Padma questioned, clearly annoyed.

"Yes." the dark-haired girl looked at her as if saying 'THEN?' "I was laughing because we're under a table." Padma raised an eyebrow.

"You gotta admit, Padma. This whole damn thing is pretty funny." Theo chuckled and Luna giggled again. Padma still kept quiet and glared at the two. Luna nudged her teasingly, and eventually, Padma did laugh.

Moments later, Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall.

"What's going on?!" the students became silent when their Transfiguration professor boomed loudly. "Who started this mess?!" all the kids pointed at the spot in the Ravenclaw table where Luna, Theo, and Padma are under. Professor McGonagall came over to see who was or WERE rather, the suspects. She waved her wand to set the table slightly aside. Then it revealed the trouble-makers.

"Hello Professor." the three of them said in unison, with sheepish grins on their faces.

"Sixty points from Ravenclaw, and 30 points from Slytherin!"

"You look good today, Professor." it was Theo, of course. "Did you shampoo your hair this morning?"

"DETENTION!"

"Great going, Nott." Padma muttered beside him. The three stood up awkwardly and looked at their shoes, they couldn't look at their Headmistress in the eye.

"I am so disappointed in you, Ms. Patil." Padma cringed and still didn't look up. McGonagall's eyes turned to Luna, "you too, Ms. Lovegood."

"What about me?" Theo, the dunderhead asks.

"Especially you, Mr. Nott. I thought you already learned that causing trouble in this school is horrible. You disappoint me the most."

"Wow, that hurt more than it should have."

Draco, having cast a silencing and shielding charm around himself, and scourgified his person, couldn't take the hiding anymore. Taking off the charms, he stood up, not looking around him, grabbed a bowl of chocolate pudding from their table and threw it at the direction Theo disappeared to. Realizing the food fight was over a second too late, the pudding hit McGonagall directly on the head. The bowl resting on her hair, fitting snugly as though it were a hat. The students were still all eerily quiet.

"Oh, shit."

McGonagall turned to look at him at a terrifyingly slow pace, and was finally able to face him fully. "Mr. Malfoy. 50 points from Slytherin." with a surprisingly poised turn, she went to go out the Hall. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot," she stopped and stared at him just at the doors of the Great Hall. "DETENTION!"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, okay. I kinda broke my promise that it won't take a week. Sorry. -_- Nursing school. You know. Le sigh

* * *

When the clock struck quarter to seven pm, Hermione Granger was already in McGonagall's office. Sitting on one of the couches near the fireplace. She was with, to her surprise, Luna Lovegood. Who is sat just across from her on another seat.

"Um. Luna.. Why are you here?"

"We.. we got into a food fight."

"We?"

"Padma, Theo and I."

"Nott." grumbled Hermione. "That trouble-making Slytherin. He's not much different from Malfoy."

"Who's not much different?" asked a voice from behind. It was Theo. Speaking of. Thought Hermione.

The curly-haired Gryffindor rolled her eyes and glared behind her. "Who do you think?"

Flopping down on the couch beside her, Theo shrugged. "Poor bloke," he tsked. "being compared to Malfoy of all people."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. And she noticed Luna resisting the urge to do so.

"You idiot." of course, that was Blaise. He situated himself beside Theo and Hermione. He now sat between the earlier comers. "She was talking about you."

"No, she wasn't." Theo denied.

"Actually, I was." Hermione confirmed.

"I'm not like him!"

"Well, Malfoy IS a lot smarter than you." Blaise said in a playful tone. But Theo still doesn't get it.

"No, he's not-"

"Hermione? Zabini? What are you doing here?" it was Padma. At least, they thought it was. The four of them turned to see if it really was her. Yep.

Sitting down on a single seater, Padma awaited their answer. Theo and Luna also listening in.

"Well," Hermione was about to explain their story when someone bursts inside, noisily.

"This is a bad dream. A really, really bad dream." Draco said. Gazing at the five other occupants sitting inside the room. "Why is it, that when I get in trouble I always get you five?"

"Say for yourself." Hermione retorted.

Draco looked at her blankly, with a terrifyingly straight face, "And why is it, that if I say something, it is always you who answers?"

"It's because she's the only one who has a huge grudge against you." Blaise chimed in.

"What? Granger? Having grudges? How very un-Gryffindor." the young Malfoy sarcastically replied.

"Why are you here anyway?" Hermione hissed, gritting her teeth. The Gryffindor heard Theo cough out a laugh. Luna saying he threw a pudding on the Headmistress's head. Hermione forced back a giggle and instead, glared at Draco.

"That was an accident! We can't be all perfect and saintly, just like Potter worshipper over here."

"Oh, fuck off, Malfoy." Hermione spat. "Or better yet, fuck that cow Parkin-"

"Will you just let that go?!" Draco screamed, still standing up. "I fucking told you that was nothing!"

Hermione also stood up and crossed the room to poke Draco on the chest. "You bastard! Why didn't you just tell me you don't want me anymore instead of going behind my back and- You lying.. cheating-"

"Oh for fuck's sake! Just let me explain, Hermione!"

"There is nothing to explain! You are a coward and won't tell me you don't want-" Hermione's sentence was cut off when Draco's lips descended heavily upon hers. It only took Hermione a second to respond and kiss him back. For a moment, both of them forgot that there are other people inside the room. Pulling back for air, Draco rested his forehead against hers.

"Would I kiss you like that if I don't want you anymore?" he whispered. Hermione, not able to respond with her voice, only shook her head no.

Silence.

Throat clearing.

That was when Hermione and Draco remembered where they were and what they did. Fully aware that their secret is now out. The couple were met by two pairs of shocked eyes and two pairs of amused eyes.

"Oh my.." whispered Padma.

"Holy shit." says the dark-haired Theo across from her.

"I knew it!" Blaise pointed, accusingly.

"They look perfect, don't you think?" Luna says, dreamily.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other then. Both with a look that clearly says 'what-are-we-going-to-do-now'. Well, that kind of thing.

"I knew it!" Blaise exclaimed, still pointing at them. "I knew there was a reason why Draco was acting all nice all the damn time!" with a shush from Luna, he muttered a soft' sorry'. His eyes then turned to Hermione. "And I knew there was a reason Granger was acting like a Slytherin!"

"That's preposterous!" shouted Hermione.

"Sorry, too far." Blaise had the sense to look sheepish. "My point is, is that, Draco is acting like you. And you're acting like Draco." Tapping his index finger on his chin, looking like someone analyzing a problem, Blaise continued, "So I came to a conclusion that it's either you two switched bodies," there was a protest heard from the two people in his topic. Blaise held up a hand. "Let me finish. It's either you two switched bodies, which is far more believable than the second one; that you two are dating."

"It seems one of your conclusions is correct, Blaise. I thought I was the only one." Luna stated, with that angelic, feather-like voice of hers.

"Well, I never noticed a thing." says Padma.

"Me either." Theo seconded.

Blaise's excitement faded. His entire mood sombered when he heard the other two's statements. Turning to look at them, he shook his head in what looked like disappointment. "Theo," he began, "for a bloke who proclaims his love every now and then for Patil right here, you couldn't sense love even if it's just right beside you? Let me ask you something, is this real love you're actually feeling?" he made to look at Draco and Hermione, who were curiosly listening in. To an outsider, they were just standing close to each other. But to a friend, they were standing TOO close to each other. As if it's painful to stand this close and not be able to hold one another. Draco is Theo's oldest friend, how can he not notice this? This brought back his disappointment with the black-haired Slytherin. "Come on, even Goyle knew." at this, Theo had the decency to look surprised. Blaise then stared at Padma. "And you,"

"What? What about me?" defensively, Padma questioned.

"For a girl who has many suitors, you couldn't sense love? I think, you know, being exposed to too much affection blinded you for seeing what true love actually is." the dark Slytherin heaved a deep breath, as if explaining this to her was too painful. "Patil, you're a really smart girl. But, you are insenstive to others' feelings." he stole a look from Theo, who is avoiding staring at him. Padma noticed this and guilt flooded through her. It showed in her face. "I know you're scared," Padma was about to protest but Blaise held up a finger, silencing her. "how can you learn when you're too afraid to fall?"

As if on cue, Professor McGonagall entered her office. All of them immediately took their seats. This time, Draco and Hermione and Padma sat on the couch, Padma and Draco sandwiching Hermione. The other three sat on single seaters.

"Alright," situating herself behind her desk, she gazed sternly at the six students in front of her. "You all very well know, why you are here, yes?" this earned her a few nods and yes's from the people in front of her. "And you think I am not aware of the peculiar muggle truck hanging off a tree by the edge of the forbidden forest?" all their eyes widened, some opening their mouths but none came out, Theo in particular looked like a fish out of the water. "I trust, according to your reactions, that you are responsible for that mischief as well?"

"Professor, that wasn't any of our faults!" forgetting her good manners, Hermione stood up and shouted in protest.

"Miss Granger, let me finish." Hermione reluctantly sat back down.

Sitting straighter, McGonagall continued, "As I was saying, because of your behavior, you are each given, instead of a month's detention, I made it two. You are also taken another 50 points." pausing and looking like it pained her to say this, the Headmistress still carried on. "Each."

There were a chorus of outrage from all of them, they stood up, even McGonagall, and started arguing altogether with their former Transfiguration Professor, except for the young Lovegood. She cleared her throat to get their attention but it didn't work. She murmured a soft, 'guys' but it was a futile attempt. Again, she tried to get their attention by saying it was all her fault, nothing. Lastly, she stood up on her chair and screamed, "It was all my fault, Professor!" that did get all of their attention. Smiling in triumph, she climbed down and sat straighter on her chair. Still smiling.

Straightening her robes, McGonagall made to sit back down, "Are you telling the truth, Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes, Professor."

All of them screamed in disagreement.

"Luna!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Lovegood?!"

"We were all in this! Don't take the blame, you silly Ravenclaw!"

"We're all capable of being responsible for this!"

"I was there, they were there, you were too, you can't all take credit for this, Luna."

Luna looked around the room at all of them. Confusion marring her features. "But I drove the car and got you all in it, unwillingly sticking around. Literally."

"Well I was the one who brought an unlicensed flying muggle pick up truck!"

"Miss Granger!"

"And I was the one gathering potion ingredients to bring back life!"

"Draco Malfoy!"

"I was there! He's going to use it to bring back the dark-"

"Mr. Zabini! Do not jest about that thing!"

"I was going to say dark-haired mammal who got killed when we were playing Quidditch!"

"What dark-haired mammal?!" it was Padma.

"Filch's cat." answered Draco.

"WHAT?! You killed Mrs. Norris!" McGonagall stood, losing her cool.

"We were bringing it back to life, Professor!" Blaise defended.

"Bringing back life is equally forbidden as taking it!"

"Well, Professor, I was climbing up a deadly hibernating baby Whomping Willow!"

"Miss Patil, you know that is not allowed!"

"I was flying on my broom above a herd of wild unicorns!"

"That is highly unbelievable, Mr. Nott!"

"I'm kidding Professor. I was indeed flying on my broomstick near a bunch of flesh-eating plants!"

"Still not believable, Mr. Nott." McGonagall scolded. "But flying on a broomstick inside the Forbidden forest is not allowed!"

"There we go."

"Do you children want to lose points and get expelled?!"

"No!"

"Then why are you all doing all of this and telling me?!"

Silence.

Head Scratching.

Fidgeting.

More Silence.

"Very well, I think I know why." sighing and putting her hands on her lap, McGonagall regarded her six young students. Maybe not so young anymore. The effect of the war changed all of them. They were forced to grow up too fast.

The competitive Hermione Granger is now a shell of the one she once was. Having been the one to help Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord. She knows that without Hermione, Harry would be long dead and gone. She isn't just a sidekick, she was the brains. The mastermind. Harry and Ron were HER sidekicks.

Draco Malfoy's confidence fell down faster than the Hogwarts Express. She still remembers that arrogant little eleven year old boasting to his classmates. How much he is loved and spoiled by his parents. The loud annoying little kid did grow up. Realizing he wasn't loved as much as he believed. Not at all.

Luna Lovegood's optimism is slowly fading away, and the small of amount of innocence left in her eyes was long gone. After the death of all her family members, she still remained positive. Although, McGonagall knew, it was all just a mask. But of course, she is still the youthful Lovegood she always knew.

She still remembered Padma Patil's face when she saw Parvati die in her sister's arms. When the deceased Patil twin's body grew cold, she was pretty sure Padma's heart did as well. Since the start of their first year, the Headmistress already knew the twins were close. But were forced to sepearate after the sorting.

Blaise Zabini, the poor lad, lost his mother. Turned out, she was killed by her seventh husband, a follower of the Dark Lord. Not wanting to worry the young Blaise, she begged McGonagall not to let Blaise go home that time. And she did. She never forgave herself for that. But didn't regret her decision.

Theo. Theodore Nott is one of the most frustrating students she has ever handled. Just like Draco, he has a Death Eater as a parent. Unlike the young Malfoy, Theo was ignored. He only had his house-elf, Hiccup, by his side. 'Young Master Nott' was the sentence heard from the creature before his last breath.

She knows the war affected all of them. But the six young souls in front of her were one of the most involved, influenced, changed. And not in a good way. This was a tragedy she is forced to live in.

"It seems we are all tired. I'm letting you go. You can come back tomorrow, the same time. Have a good night." and with that, McGonagall disappeared out the door. Leaving, six confused students in her wake.

More Silence.

Throat Clearing.

"So," started Theo, "you two never told us why you were here."

"Cutting Classes." both Hermione and Blaise answered together.

"And you got caught?! Bully for you."

"Way to go break the tension, Theo."

* * *

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Penny for your thoughts?" someone uttered softly behind Draco. Startled, he whipped around to see who the voice belonged to. His shoulders sagged in relief to see Hermione Granger staring at him with a small, nervous smile on her face.

"Penny?"

"Muggle saying."

"Ah." he turns around again, back to looking down the lake. "So.." he starts.

"I'm sorry."

Brow furrowed in confusion, Draco turned to her. "What for?"

"Everything, I guess." at Draco's look, she continued. "For not trusting you. I'm really sorry, Draco. I-"

Giving her a small smile, Draco opened his arms. "Come here."

Hermione all but flew into Draco and hugged him tightly around the waist, head resting on his chest. "I love you, Draco." she whispered.

Inhaling sharply, Draco's heart sped up and a warm sensation spread over his body. Making his small smile turn into a full blown grin. "I love you, too."

"Well, well." they both turned to a new voice that joined them. _Theo_. Why does it always have to be Theo? "I guess this means you two kissed and made up? Having fun over there?" he says with a huge smile on his face.

"We were until you showed up." clearly annoyed, Draco directed a half-hearted glare at his best friend.

"Only him?" came from another voice. It was Blaise. "I'm here too."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Draco groaned. "I could include you in my torture list too, Zabini."

"Draco." Hermione scolded, but her expression of amusement told them otherwise. "That's not a nice thing to say to your friends."

"Cock blocking isn't nice either." this earned him a whack on the arm from Hermione.

"Guys!" they all recognized that dreamy voice anywhere. "We've found them!" Luna ran straight towards the small group, with Padma in tow. They seem to be wearing Spectrespecs. "Here, use this." fishing out some glasses in her tote bag, she handed each one of them a pair.

"Where'd you get this many Spectroscaples, Lovegood?" Draco asked.

"Spectrespecs." Luna corrected. "And it's free from The Quibbler's 1996 issue. You didn't get one?"

"Nope."

"Oh,"

"I wanted to but this lady in the shop kept bugging me to buy all of the copies. Saying they were selling for weeks and nobody intended to buy them."

The other five looked at Draco as if he grew another head. The younger Malfoy didn't seem to notice this. "Hmm." was all Luna said.

"Anyway, I saw that there were cool things inside it. You know, really interesting topics like, 'How to catch a Nifler' and 'Fantastic Crumpled-Horned Snorclocks and where to find them'."

"It's Snorkacks, Draco." Luna pointed out. Beaming, she added, "And I wrote those two articles! I was practicing."

"Really? But I never had the chance to read them though, unfortunately. 'Cause when I bought them all,"

"You seriously bought them all?" said a disbelieving Padma.

Rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing to do, Draco answered anyway. "Yes, I did. Moving on," turning his attention back to Luna, he continued. "When I got to the common room, all the younger Slytherins wanted a copy. It seemed your Spectascopes-"

"Spectrespecs." Luna chastised.

"_Spectrespecs, _caught their you know me,"

"No we don't." Theo interrupted.

Glaring at him, Draco carried on. "You know me, as being generous and all, I gave them all my copies."

"That's so nice of you, Draco." smiled the small blonde. "I'll give you a copy later but first, I wanted you all to see the Wrackspurts! Come on follow me!" with the energy of a bunny rabbit, Luna ran ahead and was followed by Theo, Blaise and Padma. Before trailing behind them, the other witch murmured a 'Thanks' to Draco before walking away.

"That was a really nice thing to do, Draco." Hermione says, smiling slightly.

"Meh," Draco walked with her. "least I could do. And I'm not kidding about that old hag."

"Old hag?"

"You know, that old woman who kept bugging me."

Eyebrows shooting up to her hairline, Hermione suddenly stopped walking. "You mean-"

"What?" baffled by her astonished tone, Draco also stopped.

"You mean you didn't make that story to cheer up Luna?"

Scowling and unamused, Draco started walking. "You think I would make some lie up to make Luna feel good about herself? Honestly, she's already perfect."

"Wow, and here I thought you made that up for your slip about The Quibbler not selling for weeks."

Still scowling, he stopped walking again. He then stared at her. Hermione was shocked by the intensity in them. "Did you really think I was that smart?" at her giggle, he continued. "And if I was, she deserves to know the truth. If it was you, and it was Patil's paper you would have told her. Lovegood isn't some fragile little creature we all have a need to feel sorr-"

He was cut off by Hermione's lips on his.

"I get it." she says softly. "I'm sorry." grabbing his hand, she entwined her fingers with his. "We should hurry up. Luna and Padma already found them." tugging at his hand, she led the way.

A slow easy smile crept its way up to Draco's face.

* * *

"Buggering hell!"

"What the fuck?!"

"Is THAT what I think IT is?!"

"Luna! What in the world-"

"KILL IT!"

"No!" swivelling around to glare at her friends, Luna stood between the wrackspurts and the other five. "Don't hurt them!" pointing an accusing finger at Blaise, Luna jabbed the air for emphasis. "I won't kill them Blaise Zabini!"

"Luna, I was merely surpised, I didn't mean-"

"Of course you meant it, you twat!" Draco exclaimed. "Look at them!"

"Shut up, Draco!" screamed Luna.

Gesturing widely with his hands and shaking his head, Theo started backing away. "Seriously, what the FUCK is that?!"

"Theo, you moron! What do you think it is?!" Padma shrilly shouted.

"What do YOU think it is?"

"GUYS!" Hermione bellowed, obviously frustrated. "I know they aren't pleasing to look at-"

"-understatement of the year-"

"-more like hideous and repulsive-"

"-uglier than a grindylow-"

"You're hurting their feelings!" Luna, losing her cool for the very FIRST time, was on the verge of tears. Blaise was immediately by her side trying to calm her.

"Luna, my love. Calm down-"

"I will not calm down!"

"Did he just-"

"-call her love?"

"It's either Zabini's going soft or-"

"-you know..."

"Shut up you useless pricks!" Zabini roared, throwing a rock at them.

Theo, looking like he got a present he really wanted for his birthday, was grinning like an idiot. All traces of horror gone from his face. Draco was in a similar state.

"Not. A. Word." Blaise practically growled the words out.

"Ooooh." the both of them said and looked at each other at the same time. This earned them another rock being thrown in their direction.

"Seriously, just stop it, the three of you!" Hermione berated them in a manner that reminded them of Professor McGonagall. "I haven't seen Luna this frumpy! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Both Draco and Theo stopped sniggering and Blaise just looked defeated. Still glaring at them, Hermione turned to Luna. "Luna, do not mind them. They're just a bunch of childish mean Slytherins."

"Hey!" was heard from Malfoy and Nott. Zabini narrowed his eyes.

Pretending not to notice, Hermione went on. "You know, we should get going.. The wrackspurts look a little put out to be seeing us here-"

"Another understatement from the brilliant Miss Granger-"

"-brightest witch couldn't even see they're about to eat us-"

"-looking like dinner came in early-"

"Shut it!"

Padma, who stayed silent for a while, finally spoke up. "Err.. Hermione?"

But Hermione did not hear her. She was too busy consoling Luna to notice Padma, Draco, Blaise, and Theo started backing away. By the time she noticed they were farther from Luna and her, the wrackspurts were already a foot apart from where she stood. "What-"

"Hermione, RUN!" screamed Luna, grabbing Hermione's wrist and sprinting faster than you could say 'Hogwarts'. Their four companions ran when they saw the two heading towards them. Draco checking if Hermione was okay, and Blaise looking back every now and then to see to it that Luna was unharmed. They were not injured.. yet.

"Stop looking back and hurry up!" scolded Hermione. They did.

Theo couldn't stop screaming. "Why are we running?!"

"They're going to eat us!" answered Draco.

"No!" Luna denied. "Well, technically they won't eat us! Just our brain cells!"

"Brain cells?"!" says Draco and Theo.

Padma started explaining, "A nerve cell, called neuron, that function-"

"We know what brain cells are!" Draco said. Slightly insulted. "Honestly, you're worse than Hermione!"

"Well, wrackspurts go into your ears! That's why you get extreme headaches because they are eating your brain cells!"

"Eating our brain cells!" appalled, Blaise expressed his extreme distaste by the fact.

"Am I the only one wondering how on Earth the wrackspurts could fit into our ears?!" Hermione, horrified, asked them.

Yes, the wrackspurts were enormous. Well.. about twelve feet tall to be exact.

"I thought wrackspurts were supposed to be tiny!" Padma shouted.

Luna cried a high pitched 'oh!' "I forgot to tell you! Those are baby wrackspurts! I guess these are their parents!"

"They're getting closer!" Theo picked up speed and was now the first one in line. Draco tried to grab his cloak.

"Nott, you coward!"

"Try running away from ugly looking brain eaters!"

"Brain cells!" Padma and Hermione said in unison.

"You're not the only one running away, you extreme, to the highest level, moron!" exasperated, Draco wrung his hands together, imagining it was Theo's neck he's strangling. "It's not like you're in danger! You don't have a brain!" Draco had the gall to joke about that in a time like this.

When they reached the castle gates, Theo opened them as wide as possible to let the others in. Once the last one, namely Luna, was inside, Draco and himself closed the doors faster than the speed of a snitch. "That was close."

"Too close!" Draco rephrased.

Just then, the double doors of the Great Hall opened, revealing the full and satisfied students of Hogwarts. That's when they remembered they had missed dinner. The students didn't notice their six late schoolmates at first, but eventually they did. Looking curiously, albeit suspiciously, at the people who were wearing funny magical glasses, which looked liked they were made out of cardboard cutouts, and started whispering.

There was silence.

And more silence.

Awkward fidgeting.

Head scratching.

Eyebrows raised.

Narrowed eyes.

"Hermione? Where have you been all day?" a person voiced out. It was the famous Harry Potter. The crowd parted to make a walkway so that the boy-who-killed-Voldemort could pass. "And why are you with these people? You said you were in the library. You weren't there."

"More like why are you, Luna, and Padma, hanging out with Slytherins?" Ron said, disgust, not the kind of disgust like before, present in his tone.

"With matching eye glasses, no less?" Ginny agreed. It was a rare occurence the only female Weasley child agreed with her brother.

That was the moment questions were being fired at them. Ridiculous assumptions the likes of Lavender Brown would only ask.

'Were you in a triple date or something?'

'I always knew Patil would choose Nott!'

'You finally found the courage to ask Granger out, eh Zabini?'

'Lovegood! You and Malfoy together?!"

'I didn't know you were into Loony girls, Malfoy, you sly snake!'

'Granger's with Malfoy and Lovegood with Zabini! Right guys?!'

'Oh, Hermione! That's so sweet! You and Draco!'

'Drakie? What is the meaning of this?!'

'You led me on, Blaise! How could you?!' this one was surprisingly from Ginny. Harry and Ron stared at her as if she was somekind of owl that could talk.

'Padma! You chose that idiot Nott over me?!'

"That is quite enough!" boomed their Headmistress. "I'm sure there is some kind of reason why your Prefects and Heads are late for dinner." that shut them up.

"But we're also prefects, Professor!" Ron shouted. The other prefects nodded their heads in agreement. But with one look from McGonagall forced them not to pursue the matter.

"We will discuss this in my office, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Nott, Miss Patil, come with me at once."

But despite all of this, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Blaise, Theo, and Padma were still glued to their places. Not moving an inch from their spot since they laid their eyes on their schoolmates. Looks of terror, extreme HORROR in Theo's case, were present on their faces. Though it was unclear because half of their faces were obscured by the Spectrespecs.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, clearly concerned.

Voice slightly shaking, Luna was the one who spoke for them. "Uhm.. Right. Alright Professor. We uhm. We-we'll go with y-you."

"Miss Lovegood, are you alright?"

"O-of course, sh-she is, Headmistress!" Hermione defensively answered. A more obvious tremor present in her voice.

"Are you all, alright?" Professor McGonagall

Seeming to gather his wits, Blaise composed himself and cleared his throat. "Yes, we are Professor. We're just slightly.. exhausted from our detention with Filch."

Although still suspicious by the behavior of her best students, (yes, including Nott), McGonagall let her theory go. Ignoring the slightly aghast 'Detention?!' from the youngest Weasley male, their Headmistress sighed. "Very well. Off to bed all of you. You six, my office now." Not waiting for their Transfiguration Professor, the six students fled to McGonagall's as if Death was on their heels.

The crowd of students slowly dispersed until Ron, Ginny, Michael, Pansy, and Harry were the only ones left. Looking worriedly at the direction their friends went to.

"Children, I told you to go to bed. I will handle this."

Pansy wasn't convinced. "Professor, those three are the only ones I have left. If anything happens to them, I will never forgive myself."

Ah, Miss Parkinson. Another poor soul that is affected by the war. With both parents in Askaban and shunned by the rest of the school, McGonagall noticed that the only ones who were always by her side were Draco, Theo, and Blaise. She could not blame the girl if she was still here.

"Hermione's our best friend too, Professor. We need to know if she'll be alright." says Harry. Ron and Ginny nodded their heads in second motion.

Harry was the most affected, of course. No doubt about that. He lost everything because of the war. He lost his parents, all of his relatives, close friends, mentors and the fact that the Wizarding world depended on him. What a great burden for a seventeen year old teen. Poor boy.. But she could see in Harry's eyes that there are still some things that he could lose. Hermione was one of them.

Of course Ron was also scarred by the war. He lost two brothers. Percy and Fred. But fortunately, he still has a family. Unlike his other two friends. And Professor McGonagall could ascertain that this Weasley is in love with the Head Girl. Unfortunately, Miss Granger is already smitten with someone else.

"And Luna, Headmistress. I hope she'd be okay." Ginny Weasley added.

Just like Ron, Ginny also lost loved ones. Her closest friend being the young blonde Ravenclaw and Hermione, she can understand why she chose to stay. And the fact about her little confession earlier regarding a certain Mr. Zabini.

"I'm here for Padma." Michael stated firmly.

McGonagall knew it is not nice to label and stereotype students especially if you are a teacher. But Minerva McGonagall wasn't known to be nice. So she was one of those who labels the children into categories.

There are six kinds of students according to the Headmistress. First, there's The silent ones. That is, if you don't pay enough attention, you wouldn't feel their presence in class. Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, and Padma Patil are in this category.

There's the loud but responsible and brilliant students. Just like former head boy Percy Weasley, most students from Ravenclaw, and Hermione Granger.

Another kind, were the neutral students. This is the category where the likes of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley belong to. Only studying if there's an actual quiz. And, they do it the last minute. They focus more on gossips, rumours, and Quidditch matches.

There are also jolly and playful and optimistic kids. Most, if not all, Hufflepuffs fall in this subgroup. Students who look like they don't have any problems. Just like Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and half of the Gryffindors, including Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

There are the impossible to handle students. Just like Draco, Pansy, and Theo. They are incorrigible, noisy, sometimes irresponsible. But they have redeeming qualities. Although rule breakers, they do this not only to benefit themselves alone. It's also for their loved ones and people they care about.

You know what they say, not all Slytherins don't know how to love.

The last kind were the 'selfish, coward, and judgmental students'. It may sound cruel, but it's unfortunately true. Michael Corner falls in this category. Even though they already lived in the new age, students like Michael still have prejudices. Corner is one of the people whose families fled during the war. In McGonagall's perception, it is far better to fight in what you believed in, although bad, than to cower away during battle. That's not only cowardly but also selfish.

Wait. Before you think about prejudices, it's not towards Muggle-borns. But towards Slytherin. The belief that Syltherins are evil and support the Dark Arts. That kind of racist thing.

Corner, in Minerva's observation, despises Slytherins. One time, she saw Corner and Macmillan using a jinx to trip Astoria Greengrass, a fifth year Slytherin, and laughed. Not the amused laugh. But the 'evil' laugh. Oh, the irony. That earned them a week's detention.

It was safe to say that Minerva McGonagall did not like Michael Corner.

Sighing, McGonagall shook her head. "I'll handle this." she said with finality. "Go back to your dormitories."

* * *

"Would you mind telling me why on Merlin's beard, have you missed dinner?" McGonagall asked the students sitting across from her desk, occupying the same spot they sat the last time they were there.

"Not at all, Professor." came the witty retort of Draco Malfoy. The headmistress seemed to be unimpressed.

"Why is it, when something happens, it is always you six?"

"Believe me, Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for the past weeks." Draco answered.

McGonagall just shook her head in exasperation. "And what on Earth are you all wearing?"

That was the moment they all forgot they were wearing Spectrespecs. Once the last word in McGonagall's question left her mouth, they instantly removed their glasses. Theo, a millisecond faster than the others.

Minerva heaved a big sigh. This does not look well. Whatever they did or saw earlier, clearly stirred restlessness in them. She did't even entertained the idea that Miss Granger could be this quiet. There really was something wrong. "Very well, if you are not going to tell me what's the matter anytime soon, best be getting some tea from the back. Stay here." with that, she stood up and went behind a door that the others assumed was her private quarters.

Blaise, who checked that McGonagall is now far from hearing distance, immediately launched into a terrified ramble. Well, well. What a rare sight.

Theo just sprawled face down on the carpet and started muttering obescenities that could even make The Dark Lord blush.

Hermione, bit her nails. Padma looked like she was having an anxiety attack. Luna, though the calmest of them all, was nervously fidgeting.

Draco looked worst. His usually pale complexion was even paler, and he was shaking like a leaf. "Did you fucking see that?!"

"Do you think I'm BLIND, Malfoy?!" Blaise answered back, throwing a pillow at Draco. "They were fucking EVERYWHERE!"

"Shut it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"They were so many-"

"-they look hungry enough to eat-"

"-mandrake resemblance is uncanny-

"-staring at us like they know we can see-"

"-the other's foot's already stuck inside Finnigan's ear-"

"-terrified blood would suddenly ooze out-"

"-tongue threathing to rip Corner's ear-"

"SHUT. IT!" Hermione stood up, trying to silence her companions. But to no avail.

"-McGonagall had the ugliest-"

"-the other one already knocked out Flitwick-"

"-do you think that ugly purple thing stayed here-"

"-it probably followed McGonagall-"

"-Merlin's pants please don't tell me it stayed here-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh my gods, it's taken over Hermione!" Luna exclaimed, horrified. She was wearing her Spectrespecs.

"No!" roared Draco. This made Theo and Padma wear their pairs. Draco and Blaise closely behind.

"Get it away from her!" Blaise bellowed, pushing the two couches away to make space. Padma jumped up and tried tackling the wrackspurt, but missed. Causing her to hit one of the sofas and brought it down with her.

"Ah! I can feel it! Get it out, get it out!"

"_Immobulus!_" all movement suddenly stopped.

Theo was in the middle of raising the pillow high above his head, Blaise looking like he was training for the ballet, Draco hugging Hermione by the waist, Hermione's mouth opened wide, kind of resembling a banshee. Luna and Padma sitting on the floor hugging, what seemed to be, the wrackspurts legs.

Professor McGonagall was wearing another pair of Spectrespecs and holding out her wand. A look of worry and surprise marring her features. "What on Godric's robes-" she transfigured the wrackspurt into a galleon, and put it in her pocket before releasing her spell from her students. Once the spell was lifted, they began talking altogether

"Professor it was awful-"

"-it was going to eat Hermione-"

"-was this close to knocking it out-"

"-deflecting my curses like a pro-"

"-it had hairy legs, Professor-"

"-it was about to stick its tongue in-"

"Enough!" said McGonagall. "Children, please, one at a time."

* * *

It turned out that it was really Wrackspurt season. The only peculiar thing was that this had been the worse break out of the wrackspurts in 50 years. At the end of the night, they found out that it was because the tree they had crashed landed on, was the main nest of the wrackspurts. That was why instead of babies hunting for brain cells, it resulted to the parents doing it.

The next morning, McGonagall did not mention that it was Luna's and the others' doing, destroying the queen wrackspurt's home. And she gave them another month's worth of detention.

Padma and Hermione felt like fainting.. Luna was the most guilty among all of them. But the others made sure to texplain to Luna, even though it took hours to convince the blonde, that they were not angry with her.

Blaise, Draco, and Theo, did not tell Pansy what had happened. Instead, Draco confirmed that all three of them were dating someone and Pansy should find herself a man too. To the surprise of the three boys, Pansy was not at all in the slightest bit mad. 'Oh, I already knew.' she had said. 'I just waited for you to tell me yourself.'

Theo and Padma surprised everyone one morning, by arriving in the Great Hall together and holding hands.

Luna and Blaise did the same a week later.

It took time for Draco and Hermione to do what the other four did. But they found the courage to reveal their relationship the following week.

Entering the hall, they didn't notice Professor Flitwick handing Professor Sprout a pouch of coins. They also did not notice Seamus giving a galleon to a triumphant looking Dean.

"This isn't so bad." muttered Draco from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "There's no cussing yet."

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?!" came from Ron.

"Spoke too soon." Draco whispered. Hermione grudgingly concurred.

"Well," she says, standing up straighter. "it's showtime."

* * *

FIN. :)


End file.
